Manhunt 3
Manhunt 3 is an upcoming stealth-based psychological horror video game being developed by Rockstar North and Rockstar Toronto and published by Rockstar Games. It is the third installment of the Manhunt ''series, and is a direct sequel to the first game, which was released in 2003. The game is scheduled for a release in November 2013, nearly 10 years after the release of the first game, for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U. A PlayStation 4 version has also been rumored. Plot In 2008 (five years after the events of the original game), an undercover Liberty City police detective is sent to Carcer City to investigate recent deaths in the area which are believed to be involved with the corrupt CCPD police force. The detective, however, becomes one of the hunted, as a number of gangs in Carcer are sent after him as part of a snuff film by Valiant Video Enterprises, the company that distributed films directed by Lionel Starkweather up until his death in 2003. The detective must fight his way through Carcer's notorious street gangs, paramilitary, and corrupt police force before reaching the new man behind it all: Mr. Nasty. Gameplay The game features the same three-color "executions" of the first two games: hasty (white), violent (yellow), and gruesome (red). The game features a "weapon wheel" similar to the game ''Max Payne 3, which features four slots: one for heavy weapons (red), such as baseball bats and assault rifles, one for medium weapons (blue), such as crowbars and handguns, one for light one-use weapons (green), such as plastic bags and barbed wire, and one for lures (yellow), such as empty glass bottles and bricks. The player can only carry one of each of these weapons at a time, but may also use their fist if the green category is not occupied by a weapon. The player can choose to customize their own character in the game, which may be a male or a female, and use an extensive character customization menu. At any time during gameplay, the player can change their player's looks by accessing the menu from the pause screen. The player's actual name is never stated, and they are similar referred to as "The Detective." Another addition to the game is a harder "hardcore" difficulty mode. Not only does it remove the heads-up display, but it also makes it harder to hide from enemies when hiding in the shadows. If the player moves at all while in the shadows, their on-screen health bar will turn white, rather than blue, and they can be spotted by any nearby enemies that are facing in their direction. The game is more open-world than the previous two games, and at the end of the game becomes entirely non-linear as the player unlocks more and more areas that are open to the player through Mr. Nasty's commands, who makes the player kill as many hunters in the area or do certain tasks. Familiar locations of Carcer City, such as the junkyard and Darkwoods Penitentiary, make a return. Characters *The Detective is the unnamed main (female) protagonist of the game. An undercover Liberty City police officer who is sent to Carcer to find out more behind the recent deaths in the area, who becomes the next star of Valiant Video's snuff film ring. *'Mr. Nasty' is the new director behind Valiant Video and was the head of the company from the start and used Starkweather simply as his director. However, when Starkweather was killed in 2003, Nasty took over as the new director of the company. *'The Journalist' is a Carcer reporter who helps out the player in finding out more behind the snuff film ring and Valiant Video. *'Police Chief Gary Schaffer' is the chief of the CCPD and Mr. Nasty's right-hand man. *'Piggsy' is a criminally insane obese man with a pig's head over his own who wields a chainsaw. He is a boss that is encountered at the Darkwoods Penitentiary. It is unknown if he is, in fact, the same Piggsy from the first game or a new Piggsy. *'Binbag' is the leader of The Lost. He is a boss encountered at the Carcer junkyard. *'Daniel Lamb' (presumably controlled by Leo Kasper) makes an appearance as a boss. *'James Earl Cash' is mentioned by various other characters, but is not seen. Gangs *'The Clowns', located at the Carcer carnival, are former Smileys members who took off as a faction of that gang and relocated at their new base, the carnival. *'The Smileys', located at Darkwoods Penitentiary, are criminally insane patients at the asylum who overtake the asylum after Mr. Nasty frees them. They are led by Kenneth Jesperson, "the Scarecrow". *'The Lost', located at the Carcer junkyard, are dressed head-to-toe in heavy body armor made from steel, making them a fearfully menacing and hard gang to defeat, however they move slowly. Their leader is Binbag. They occupy the second half of the junkyard. *'The Skinz', located at the Carcer junkyard, are a gang of white supremacists. They occupy the first half of the junkyard. *'The Hoods', located in and around the Carcer hotel, are a simple street gang, and are the first and weakest gang the player will meet. *'The Jury', located around the downtown district of Carcer, are a group of former senators, judges, and local politicans. *'The Wardogs', located at the Carcer Zoo, are a gang of Iraq War veterans and former soldiers. *'The Cerberus', located at the Wapona Hills mansion, are a paramilitary group of former soldiers and police officers and are the personal bodyguards of Mr. Nasty. Category:Video games Category:Sequel